nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaru's Hospital Stay 4-30-14
Participants Unaru Inuzuka, Akatori Yamanaka, Ritsuka Uzumaki Unaru's Hospital Stay Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -There was a grumble from him as one of the doctors proded and worked on bandaging him up, he was burnt and hurting but the narrowed eyes was the only sign of him feeling the pain. After a bit of time of being take care of he jerked one of his hands from being held, he was being difficult but clearly he didnt care, he didnt like hospitals. They smelled like the medications, blood and at times death, he knew when he can stand up he will be sneaking out of this place to get away from it.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka, slowly walked to the hospital, the constant ame rain wetting his dark red hair so it heavily dangles over his bright blue eyes, He approaches the entrance and walk in quickly, sighing as he does so. Aka had made him promise to come back and have his leg wound checked up on again. Before resuming any serious training. He enters the lobby and begins to wonder the halls looking around for his friend. Yawnning he thinks to him self how he hopes he finds her soon. He really wanted to start training with his dad. Sighing again he resumed his search of his friend* Guest_Akatori2: -Today was a day off for Akatori Yamanaka. Her honey blonde hair was released from the traditional tight ponytail she kept it in, to being wavy and down. She also sported a more casual attire, as she was assigned a simple task. She did basic healing and assisting at the medical ward for the day. Her time was spent cutting bandages, healing small craps and burns, and even carrying medicines to patients. The current task of the Yamanaka was to carry some wet rags to a boy in room 17, not much else was said, other than to be careful when applying them. As she approched his room, she would knock politely on the faded metal door, freshly coated in a bright purple paint- Hello, it is your new nurse Akatori. May I come in please? Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Silver shards under redish brown hair that was still wet from the rain outside had sharpened, a staring contest had been raised between him and the doctor so when the knock had come it had broken the eye lock to where Unaru had glanced to the side to the door and a sigh from the doctor himself. Seeing that the boy was staying in the bed, not because he wanted to but because he was waiting out the moment to see how likely he could slip out of this place he had spoke up- "Come on in Akatori-san" -Unaru glanced at the man once again a small growl on his lips- "Leave me alone already damn it I'll be fine! Its just some bumps and bruises and a burn, I can take care of this myself." -he was aggitated and yes in pain but he would rather take off get to home and deal with this himself- LucianAsmodeusDrach: He walks over to one of the other medics, Akwardly asking the location of his friend to the stranger. He waited a moment by a desk while the Medic went off to ask where aka could be found..A frown palyying on his lips as he quietly tapped his fingers on the side of his leg, He hated hospitals as much as he hated people worrying about his leg. it wasnt that bad and he stopped limping days ago. The medic hesitantly reapproached him, ritsuka quickly realized his slight frown had turned intk quite the scowl. He rubbed the back of his head quickly giving a apologetic smile to them. After being told that aka was in room 17, He quickly thanked them and began off in that direction, He walked quietly his hands loosely in his pockets as he peered at the room numbers near the doors. finaaly reaching the room, he can hear the doctor and aka talking along with an unkniwn male voice. He quietly tapped the door, pushing it open slightly as he sld into the room. quietly standing n ear the door waiting for aka to address him* Guest_Akatori2: -As she pulled open the heavy door, she saw the intese glare that the two guys were exchanging. The boy looked about 12 to 13, and was kinda short. He had very fluffy hair, and looked kinda feral. She had never met anyone like him before. He also had very strange markings on his face. A very bright red color, in the shape of fangs. His injury was also quite bad. A burn that was very red, and looked painful to the touch. As she walked in she would smile at both of them before taking a seat next to the patient. She would grab his chart and read about his 3rd degree burn, the bruising and the tenderness of the muscles. Akatori also learned his name. Unaru Inuzuka. The medic would speak to Aka-"Ah yes, I have used Mystical Palm Technique to help fix most of the damage. I would like for you to re-heal the damage with healing technique, and clear up some bruises. Also wash his arm, and bath him if he woud like.. - Hmm, well thank you for healing him up mostly doc. I think I can handle the rest.-She would give a small wave, before he left out the door. She would then turn to the boy and speak softly to him- Hello Unaru, I'm Akatori, but you can call me Tori or Aka if you would like. First i'm going to fix up your bruises okay? Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His eyes looked at her silently a moment, what she would take note of was that they had a slit pupil and around it there was a almost pendant like silver trim of it for his iris's. His expression, beyond his eyes, had died down a bit, but no smile, no frown, nothing had come to be replacing it, it was as if he didnt have a expression shown there. But for people who were very observant would know the emotions reflected in his face in small motions, he was actually scowling, he wanted out of this place... He also was feeling trapped, and he didn't like that one bit. After a moment of looking to her he let his eyes travel over her a second, it wasn't lingering or unappropriate for most people, a simple glance before he turned his head from her looking up at the ceiling.- "Do what you got to... Bruises will heal on their own... I don't even see why I still need to be here..." -Most kids in his position would have been crying and complaining about the pain, but he was silently ignoring it. Guess never really having had a place to really call Home in his life brought him to deal with situations like this on his own. He did have people he did care about... But all were gone... The doubt of finding others felt pointless... companions he can handle but friends? how could he trust people again... he gave a anoyed sigh as if being here was the reason for the sound rather than the thoughts that ran in his head.- Guest_Akatori2: -With a light hum, Akatori helpped perk the boy up, so that he was sitting on the side of the bed facing her. With an awkward laugh she would look at him and say- Sooo, let's get that shirt off, heh..heh..he.- She would start at the end of his shirt, and pull it up over his head, wiggling it over until the front side of the shirt sat around his the back of his neck. Aka then gently pushed his arms up, so she could pull the shirt cleanly off his lean body. Such a suprie to see a genin so young with an already solid body. Akatori then Examed all the minor scrapes and bruises that covered his body. mostly on his shoulders and back, with a few on his chest and forearms.- Ah okay. This won't take too long, just sit tight and don't move much.- Aktori quickly scurried her hands to form the seal of the rat, then to ram, and finishing with dog. She the pushed her hand together, in the apperance of a tent, and focused her chakra into a glowing white orb with a blue tint. This was known as Healing Technique. With a light sigh, Akatori placed her hands over a long scrape on his left shoulder, and applied the healing chakra to it, patching up the injury. She would then continue on to fixing his back, then his forearms, and finally his chest. She has used quite a bit of chakra healing his body. Picking up a rag, Aka wiped sweat from her brow and let out a chuckle- Okay Unaru, your bruises are all cleaned up. Next we have to wrap your burn, and I can give you a pass to access the hot springs to clean the rest of you if you wish. But after the wrapping of your arm, I think you are free to go..- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -When he was shifted to sit up there was a glance at her that almost looked anoyed, he was a kid in this aspect, also a child that had to grow up quickly to be able to care for himself if need be. So being shifted and moved was a bit out of his comfort zone and she would have heard the chest deep growl he had tried swallowing from surface. Even so he seemed to twitch and clearly wince as a few of those peices of cloth caught on his injuries, The worst of it dealing with his hand being brushed lightly by either the hand or the shirt of his it may be healed but it was sensitive still and felt everything as if it was still on fire. After she had gotten the shirt off and had taken a look at the injuries he closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths to calm himself. He could feel himself letting himself let his dark chakra swirl and he really didn't want problems with the girl behind him. He wasn't usualy like this, the hospital was just getting to him, he trembled slightly as he sat there as she healed him, not much of a tremble but if she had touched his skin she would have felt it she would have also noticed strangly enough his chakra was cooler than her own, as if the dark midnight color of it reflected on the slightly disturbing feel of it as well. He didn't like this part of him actually, he was usualy well mannored and would be up for meeting anyone but doctors just bothered him, even scared him a bit. After a bit of time and her having healed him and the pain leaving a little he had fallen quiet again looking at his lap and imparticularly his hand that was red, he knew what the doctors were whispering, it will scar... he wasnt vaine so it didnt matter much it just was a suprise in retrospect, and a warning once again to watch his back with everyone... He heard her comment and let his head raise to look at her now his silver shards taking her in a moment before looking down before speaking.- "Arigato... and... Gomen... I... just don't like hospitals... Doctors, or any place that I'm stuck within... just too close for me and the smells bug me a lot..." Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori gave a light laugh at the boy's reply. A young one with authority issues. She new surely that this young genin boy had high potentional in the future, due to the raw power his lean body hinted at, but he lacked a sense of protection, seeing as how bad these bruises and burns were. She decided against asking more about him or digging into his buisness of how or who gave him these injuries. She did not want the young Inuzuka boy to growl anymore than he already has at her. Akatori would walk over to the counter in his room, and grab scissors and medical wrap. Then, she would take hover over the boy and begin to cut a long piece of wrap. Finally, Akatori would wrap his burned hand tightly, but not too tight, so that the outside elements would not hurt the burn. Aka then paced herself back, and placed the materials on the counter once more. Her hand then reached for a small pencil, and she wrote a little note for premission into the hot springs.- Alright, you are free to go. Just stop by the front desk, get this note signed, -hands him note- and have them sign you out. Have a nice day and a speedy recovery, Unaru. -with a light smile and wave, Akatori pushed open the door, and went In search of Ritsuka, seeing as she had promised to visit him once he was getting better- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His eyes glanced at her those slit pupils making the look more like a predator from the woods than the simple boy that was sitting there before he seemed to hold back twitches in his hand and the small scowl that found its place on his lips. When she was finished and she had started writing up the slip he had reached over with his good hand and shifted his shirt and jacket back, the body underneath the simple fabric may have been cut up but thankfully the cloth of said items was in good condition none the less. He shofted slowly to his own feet brushing himself off a little. A good soak in the hot springs... that actually sounded good right now, but first to go collect his pups, they have to be worried about him if they had even caught the scent of him being hurt while he had been gone from them. His right hand, the one not injured, reached out slowly before taking it with a light touch before slipping out the door after her. Walking to the receptionist he with his blank expression handed over the item, watched as the person who had actually smiled at him take the note and read it over before working to mark it. Having it returned he tucked it into a pocket and then when they wanted a signature he reached over signing it for them, a nod of his head and he was already heading towards the entrance. As if his thoughts of his pups had come to them he had been tackled by two furry masses as he exited the front doors, one of white and patches red the other black with chololate ones, the yips and barks music to his ears for unlike everyone else he could hear the words in those sounds. The fact of two loyal friends now in his arms as he ignored the sting of the left one he nuzzled into their fur a moment just taking in their scent, their warmth, their comfort.- "come on you two, I'll tell you what happened at the hot springs..." -With that he leapt upon the roof tops heading towards the place he had came across earier this week.- End Result: Unaru is healed up and free to continue training